


PSL

by beefcakemish



Series: Autumn Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefcakemish/pseuds/beefcakemish
Summary: A well-placed pumpkin spice latte ad, or several of them rather, piques Cas’ curiosity.





	PSL

The hum of the impala’s engine cut off as they pulled into a parking stall. It was the farthest one from the store, far away from the rest of the cars, Cas noted. Dean refused to park within five stalls of the nearest vehicle, it didn’t matter where they went. Cas could appreciate the care and concern Dean took with his ‘baby’. She was a beautiful car, and after Dean’s father passed away, it was all he had left to remember the man by. Finding an apartment with a garage was a requirement when they moved in together their sophomore year at KU.

Cas hurries to catch up to where Dean is, already holding the door to the shop open, and he’s immediately struck by the warm scent of coffee, cinnamon, vanilla, and pumpkin. The small smile on his face grows as he closes his eyes and breathes deep. Warm hands gently guide him out of the doorway and toward the line at the register.

“Still can’t believe you’ve never been to Starbucks, babe. We’re college kids. That’s what half of our blood should be made of by now.” Cas tilts his head back to rest against Dean’s shoulder while he reads the boards above the machines, and hums in agreeance.

A well-placed pumpkin spice latte ad, or several of them rather, during their binge of ‘How It’s Made’, piqued Cas’ curiosity; enough so, that they had to make a special trip to the closest store. “My parents never let us have caffeine when we were growing up. I didn’t feel like I was missing much at the time. These all sound wonderful though.”

Dean shuffles them closer to the register, arms still partially wrapped around Cas, and by the time they make it to the front of the line, Cas decides to keep it simple and order what the ad suggested. A table in the corner opens up, and he and Dean pass a piece of banana bread between them while they wait.

“Cas-teel!”

Cas huffs a sigh, and rolls his eyes. Dean can’t help but laugh at his boyfriend’s annoyance which earns him a glare in return.

Aware he may burn half of his taste buds off, Cas cautiously takes a sip. While hot, the drink isn’t scalding which allows him to take another sip, and another. He takes another drink, followed by another deep breath, and looks up from the beverage, a full smile returning to his face, which is mirrored on Deans own. “Dean, this is delicious.”

Their fingers interlock as Dean leads Cas out of the shop and back to the impala, his usual ‘No food, no drink’ policy forgotten for the night. “Just wait until Christmas, Cas. Gingerbread. Eggnog. Peppermint.”

He’s pulled short of the car door as Cas stops dead in his tracks, eyes wide as he looks at Dean. “We have to come back, Dean. I need to try them all. I have to.”

For a second, Dean worries about the monster he’s just unleashed, but decides it’s completely worth it if he can keep that look of pure enjoyment on Cas’ face. “Of course we can, sweetheart.”


End file.
